Silence between us
by Xeena Nuada
Summary: My first story. Jennet is sad, alone. Who comforts her? A soothing story, once upon a time, one wet gloomy morning...


A soft cold morning. The drops of falling on the window glass were making music. Nature is a great composer. A book was lying open on Jennet's table. An untouched coffee mug was it's only companion.

She was looking at the window trying to make out the road beyond it, waiting for a blur of black or red contrasting with the grey of the road. She looked at her cell phone. It hadn't buzzed all day. That was unusual. Elina, her best friend, was out of town. And so was Ashley. This was the first time her sister had left her alone. She was on her way to San Diego with John. It's not that she wanted to leave her alone. Neither did John. They almost packed her up with their luggage. John was concerned about her being alone. But she didn't want to go. This wasn't the first time either. Ever since her sister got hooked up with him he wouldn't leave her behind in any of his trips.

She didn't hate him. Actually she likes him a lot. He is an ok guy. And he cares for her like his own sister. He would even introduce her to people as his sister. All the people at the arena know her as John Cena sis.

But when you off with 2 lovebirds things can get awkward. And she didn't want to be an obstacle in their romance. She can survive this, after all she is an adult.

A red object pulling at the driveway make her jump. The gloom on her face is replaced by a smile. He runs down stairs real quick and wrenches the door open even before the bell could ring.

"Oolaalaa. Someone has been awfully waiting for me" Rey says. " It's quite a pour isn't it."

" You can say that again. Thanks for coming. I was so bored." Jennet said, taking his hand and pulling him straight to her bedroom.

Rey Mysterio. Her best friend. The first person John had introduced her to. And since day one they been looking out for each other. After Elina he was the only person on her friend list to gain access to her bedroom.

"So, you call me home when no one's there and you drag me straight to your bedroom. Sinorita it seems you are planning something fishy." Rey teases her.

" How sweet… Rey do u really think that I am so sexually desperate that I would jump you. Please. Give me a break." Jennet teases back.

"Ouch that was rude. So how come you did not hit the road. Getting bored with the field trips."

The thought made jennet's smile drop. " hey Jane you ok?" Rey asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok. It's nothing." She goes and sits on the bed.

"Look I know there's something wrong. So don't try to hide it. Did you have a quarrel?"

" no Rey. It's nothing like that. I juz didn't want to be the odd one out with them so…."

"And what's making you think like that?"

"It's just that I don't want to land into awkward situations there. That's it"

" you feel alone don't you? U feel that ur sister has been taken from you."Rey climbs up beside her.

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arm around her torso.

" I can't hide anything from you can I Rey?"

Rey chuckles." no you can't. Now tell me all about it." He hugged her back.

" Well it's just she was my only support, friend and family all along."

" You feel John's intruding?"

"No. I like John. And the best thing about him is that he makes her happy. When he is around he makes her feel alive. He helped her get out off the pangs of her abusive relationship with Marcus. And I can feel that he loves her very much and I am grateful to him for this. And she needs to spend more time with him alone."

"Which leaves u lonely. I get it. Just remember that John is not trying to take our place in ur sis's life. He is trying to fill the vacancy in both of ur lives.

" I know."

"And whenever u feel lonely, I will always be there to make u smile."

" I know that too."

"Good now smile. I know it's a gloomy day. But you have no reason to feel gloomy."

"You know what Rey, I love it when you hug me. Make me feel so secure, so….safe."

These words from her made Rey's heart beat faster. He knew she could hear that because he felt her smile against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"And you fit right in too." He replied.

There was a sweet silence around the room which was broken only by the pitter-patter of raindrops against the glass. Two bodies lay close to each other. Two hearts hesitating to spill out the words which had been cherished so long by them only in a fear to be broken and left alone. Neither daring to breaks the silence. Just beating together in harmony, comforting each other, as they were made to be.

Rey was the first to break the silence.

"Jennet, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why is it so hard to let a person we love go away?"

"Because we love them."

"Why do we love them?"

"Because they love us."

"Is it necessary that if u love someone the other one has to love you too?"

"No."

Silence flowed between again.

"Do you love someone, Rey?

"Yes, my friends, family…."

"No. I mean loving in the sense of actually loving someone. As in a boy loves a girl."

" Oh yes I do."

"Does she love you too?"

"I don't know."

"You never told her."

"No."

"She never told you."

"No."

"But you still love her."

"More than anything."

"Does she love you?"

"Maybe. She never told me, remember."

Jennet couldn't continue. Rey was taken. Rey didn't love her. It wasn't her. it isn't necessary that if u love someone the other one has to love you too. A pearl slipped down her cheek before she could stop it.

"But she could tell me now. " Rey said.

Jennet looked up, shaken by Rey's words. Was it…

"Rey…" Jennet felt her voice quiver. "REY!" She hugged him and broke down in his arms. The room was full of sobs and Rey's silent consolations.

"Rey I…."She began to speak but Rey cut her across.

"Your silence has said it all. Don't break this magic by such commonly used words. Don't you know, silence is the loudest sound that says it all."

She shook her head, feeling ashamed the she couldn't understand Rey's silence, agreeing to what he said.

Their lips met, breaking free all the walls of hesitations between them, merging their hearts completely making it one.

Silence flowed into the room. Only the sound of a newly merged heart could be heard, beating away in harmony. Rain was still pattering away on the window blurring the view to the highway. Nature is truly a great composer.


End file.
